


Lose Your Heart (and It's Found)

by Quettzal



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corrupted Gems, Cuddling, F/F, Grinding, Oral Sex, Stomach kisses, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, albeit briefly - Freeform, by that I mean bioluminescent vaginas, clear consent, corrupted peridot, just an elaborate excuse to write a demon au in the canon setting, mostly nonverbal peridot, she's mostly healed don't worry, xenogenitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quettzal/pseuds/Quettzal
Summary: Pearl, lonely and craving intimacy, reminisces about the past, only to find a familiar corrupted "friend" back in her life. In a great step forwards toward healing corruption, Pearl manages to satisfy her needs along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic like 8 months ago, inspired by someone who ended up being really terrible. I'm just finishing this now as a great big "fuck you" to her. It's my first time writing porn in like 4 years so go easy on me, I literally can't tell if this is great or terrible so let me know <3

Pearl really shouldn’t have been doing this. The first time getting caught with a Rose Quartz’ bubble had nearly ended devastatingly, not only under the threat of the gems within but by fracturing her team’s bond. Yet here she was again, so enraptured by the soft pink glow cast upon the gem within, precariously held in its embrace. 

  


It brought back memories; a battle, her and Rose, side by side and a gem- monstrous and green, so mangled the gem itself was hardly recognizable. But Pearl knew she hadn’t been one of their own at least. Rather, it was a small Peridot gem, one of Homeworld’s latest inventions near the end of the war. They weren’t much in the way of fighting, but proved useful in manning ships. This one’s ship never made it off the ground. 

  


Sighing wistfully, she brought the bubble down from her eyes to rest close to her chest. Staring into the vastness of her room, the memories returned in faded detail. Though not particularly gifted in terms of memory, Pearl still recalled this particular gem. It had been one of the first corruptions they fought, back when the routine was new and corruption unknown. Pearl could recall catching the gem’s eyes, right before her own, as the corruption spread and consumed her form. 

  


It had been the first time Rose attempted to heal a gem. It only seemed to prolong the suffering. They had tried so many times on so many gems, but it seemed that no amount of tears could fully heal a gem. Eventually they stopped trying.

  


Slowly sinking from her reverie, Pearl outstretched the bubble, precariously balanced within her grasp, and began to sway alongside it, her unresponsive partner in the dance. Why, if she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend it was the real thing… almost. She was even tempted to fall into a dip; perhaps she could catch herself, and if not, her heart might. No, she had to put this gem back, if not to avoid being caught, then for her own peace of mind. She steeled herself, focusing hard to stay to the present, but in doing so, accidentally squeezed the bubble in her hands a little _too_ hard. 

  


Gasping in horror and astonishment at her dire accident, Pearl scrambled back from the forming beast and reached for her spear, ready to summon it at a moment’s notice. The gem seemed to be struggling to take form- the mass of light constantly glitching, growing and contracting in vaguely animalistic then humanoid shapes. As if at war with itself, the shape was forcefully brought down to a smaller size, hunched over, really, and Pearl strained to get a closer look. Light fading away, a rather small, _normal_ looking gem was left in its wake- well, almost normal. 

  


The moment the green gem looked up to catch Pearl’s eyes, she held no hesitation. Quivering to gain better footing, Pearl ran from the corruption, aiming for the temple door. Forget the consequences of releasing yet another captive gem, forget _fighting that_ thing, no, she needed to _get away_ from it. 

  


For the first time in thousands of years, Peridot’s mind whirred back to life. Her surroundings were unfamiliar, the gem running from her was… _familiar_ yet entirely unknown. The room she was in was moving too quickly for her taste; the water rushing at volumes much too high and far too fast. But she knew the other gem sharing a room with her was _important_ and had the answers Peridot’s fragmented mind sought. 

  


“Don’ go!” the Peridot pounced forward, tumbling through the falls and sending water splashing everywhere. Though uncoordinated at best, she was incredibly quick, and managed to block Pearl’s exit before the lithe gem could reach it. 

While pondering whether this corrupted gem had truly just spoken, Pearl jolted as the other gem quickly scampered up the taller gem’s torso. This earned startled shouts from the Pearl and only succeeded in knocking them both over. Attempting to push what she realized was a _much_ smaller gem off of her, Pearl fought to reach for her own gem. The beast, however, was masterful at keeping Pearl captive; curling her legs around her waist and holding her claws against Pearl’s shoulder. Breathing heavily from the tussle, Pearl’s eyes met the corruption’s, and she noticed how the other gem did not seem to really be trying to hurt her at all. Rather, she stared, insistent. For a few long moments they held each other’s crazed gazes. 

  


The Peridot’s hind claws, like little hands, sank, imploring into the strange sash Pearl bore; such a superfluous article. Peridot almost felt bad for the cloth, now marred with miniscule claw holes. She had to admit, it _did_ look nice on the pearl. Pearl had stopped struggling. She seemed entranced, almost, and pulling herself higher along her chest, Peridot examined her face and the distant gaze she bore. The Pearl’s gem itself was so smooth and clear; the sight of her own corrupted reflection upon its surface nearly made Peridot lose her footing.

  


Wincing as toe claws reflexively sank further into her, Pearl shook her head, clearing her thoughts from the brief shock. She did not push back again this time, waiting for an opportune moment to get the upper hand in her compromised position rather than risk provoking the creature. 

  


Though she wondered, there _was_ something remarkable about this corruption. In fact, she hardly seemed corrupted at all aside from a few vestigial traits. Wings, miniscule horns, and that long tail remained, beady eyes, not to mention completely nude. But it was a far cry from the dragon-like form this Peridot took so long ago. This gem really _had_ talked, and perhaps, Pearl wondered, they really had taken a step forward in healing corruption.

  


Though tempted to incite communication, Pearl was currently deeply unsettled by the bulbous eyes the peridot bore, peering at her with a genuinely unreadable expression. They were immensely uncomfortable to look act; pitch black and hardly giving any indication of being able to see at all. She gulped and attempted to reach up and pry the beast off her, _gently_ , this time, only to impeded by a thin, silky tail wrapped tightly around her wrist. She opted for resting her hand against the demon’s soft thigh, _perhaps I can reason with her._

  


“Peridot? That is your name, right?” Pearl hesitantly asked, fearing a negative reaction.

  


She did not reply, but once again the, no, just Peridot (she seemed mostly self-aware, considering being able to talk) implored her, whispering, “stay,” and against her better judgement Pearl complied. This gem, this thing, could be dangerous. She ought to bubble her right now! Yet Peridot seemed more curious than anything at the moment, and Pearl simply could not find it in herself to act.

  


Seeing that Pearl had calmed down, Peridot moved to inspect her. There was something about this gem, something so familiar, and Peridot was keen to discover why. 

  


Nose rapidly twitching against her skin, Peridot took in Pearl’s scent. It tickled sharply, and reflexively Pearl sat up, taking Peridot along with her. Bringing her feet to rest fully upon her thin shoulders, the small gem leaned over the back of Pearl’s downy head. Such soft hair the pearl had. Pressing her face against it, Peridot inhaled and then exhaled into the soft tufts. So long had it been since Peridot so much as smelled another warm being. This Pearl was another gem, but Peridot, what was she? She herself had no idea. 

  


Pearl was conflicted, she knew better, but somehow did not fear Peridot. In fact, the unintentional ministrations were, dare she say, pleasureable. Sighing, she closed her eyes slightly, reveling in the warm breaths. The feeling of her hair being combed through took her back to distant memories; large hands cupping her cheeks, softly stroking her peach locks. Though grounded to the reality of the situation, she longed to forget and give in to those memories. 

  


“Do you remember, Peridot?” she tried again, “Do you remember; it was so long ago, the middle of the war.” Pearl couldn’t be certain to what Peridot recalled, and how this information might affect her. They had been enemies back then, after all. But Pearl wanted this gem to know, and she wanted her to heal; she was so _close_ , somehow. She reached up to rest a hand on the gem’s side, “Homeworld did this to you, Peridot. They made you like this,” she held tight, “but you remember don’t you? We tried so hard to heal you…”

  


Oh. Peridot did remember, vaguely. She could recall it now- a dark sky, gems screaming out, her body in pain, _so much pain_ , and this gem, Pearl before her. Details from there were fuzzy, but she believed in Pearl’s word. She had to.

  


_“Remember, Pearl,”_ was her reply. Relief and giddiness washed through Pearl, this was a huge success! 

  


Her moment of mesmerization was short-lived, however, as the pinprick of nails on her arm caught her attention. Moments later, the claws raked her arm sharply as Peridot roughly toppled from her perch, Pearl casting her arms out to catch her in the fall. Wincing at the little scratches left in her arm, Pearl set her properly back on the ground.

  


“Can catch self,” the little imp grumbled, removing caught thread from a snagged toe claw apologetically. Clothes really were pointless, Peridot thought as she examined the large tear she left in Pearl’s shirt. The taller gem fussed at it and the flesh of her stomach now exposed, though Peridot paid such modesties no mind. She could remember a time, long ago, it felt like, where she bore such things. Though she couldn’t place them; not what they looked like nor felt like, nor even what _she_ looked like. It was there, but it wasn’t, like shards of glass strewn about her memory. But she _did_ remember this gem now, Pearl. She remembered that face, and that hair, so long ago but under different circumstances. Another world it seemed; and then her memory was black. At least Pearl seemed to remember clearer. 

  


Peridot felt rather affectionate. It was incredible, really; this gem, this Pearl was her only connection between her past and present. This Pearl had saved her. Though Peridot was keen to show her gratitude, Pearl had stood up to assess the state of her garments, much to Peridot’s dismay. She hoped the alabaster gem would sit with her again. 

  


Flapping her stubby wings slightly, Peridot approached Pearl’s lithe ankles, crawling on all fours. She followed a similar action of scenting the gem, moving from ankles to up along her legs. Having since calmed down about her clothing, Pearl took note as a clawed hand rested ever so lightly against her skin. Pearl was thankful for the tenderness; nails so sharp could certainly shred skin with ease. Peridot was gentle in her ministrations, however, and even the wet flickering of her long pointed tongue was done with care. The rough texture against her leg caught Pearl off-guard and she gasped, though oddly, she found the feeling was not unpleasant.

  


“Peridot?” Pearl asked, spreading her legs slightly wider to allow the gem to crawl through them, “What are you doing?” The gem in question lapped away at pale legs, slowly dragging her tongue in shallow movements. Upon reaching the sensitive interior of a knee, Pearl jerked quickly from the touch.

  


Annoyed, Peridot frowned and huffed before explaining “Marking,” she thought carefully, trying to find her words, “keeps others away,” before nuzzling at the offended leg apologetically. Truthfully, in this state it was hard to grasp why she chose many of her actions. Instinct, she supposed.

  


Pearl, however, could not see how this was at all necessary. Although she had to admit the touch was nice, especially after going so long without such intimacies. Though comparing past relations to the gem with her now was far from fair. This gem had customs and mannerisms far from those Pearl had experienced prior. The newness of it all sent a shiver of excitement down her spine she was loathe to acknowledge. “Very well then,” she whispered, almost not believing her own willingness in the entire situation. Peridot was harmless, she reasoned, and if the two of them were both willing participants, then why not? 

  


“Here-just, allow me to get more comfortable,” Pearl said almost coquettishly, leading the gem away from her room’s door and more towards the basin of her pools. 

  


Now seated more comfortably under the misty air of the falls, Peridot returned to Pearl’s knees, just barely tracing a nail across the smooth skin in lazy circles. Pearl jolted slightly, but as the feeling grew familiar, she relaxed into the tender touches. Little paws moved up her leg, gently tracing over thin, yet muscular, thighs before coming to shorts. Yes, such pointless clothing, but Peridot ignored it and moved her hands to Pearl’s silken hips. From where bones peaked beneath skin, Peridot cradled Pearl in her hands, thumb claw lightly drumming over flesh. _So soft._

  


The beastly gem pointed her face in Pearl’s direction all the while, and though before, to Pearl, it would have been impossible to tell, a certain glimmering in those eyes let Pearl know Peridot was gazing right at her. 

  


Winding her arms around Peridot above her, Pearl pulled them close together. She hadn’t noticed before how incredibly warm the creature was, not to mention soft. Gems had little need for body fat, but the extra bit of cushioning around Peridot’s body was incredibly comforting to Pearl. With a firm but gentle squeeze, she sighed happily, easing into it.

  


Slowly tracing her hand up Pearl’s torso, Peridot gingerly teased her thumb along the side of Pearl’s chin, while the other thumb curved down from its place on her hip to trace along the marigold waistband. Pearl, much to her chagrin, shakily moaned; a noise which caused Peridot’s ears to prick up out of her tousled hair, and twitch so as to hear such loveliness again. She pressed a soft kiss against Pearl’s chest, from where she sat, before gazing upwards once more.

  


Such soft touches to some of Pearl’s most sensitive areas had her yearning to know what more Peridot could offer. What pleasure might the gem be capable of? Oh, and to think she was worried about her teammates reaction to simply releasing the gem. What might they think after seeing her now? She cast aside these concerns; best to worry about them later. 

  


Leaning down to come closer, Pearl pressed her forehead to Peridot’s, the two of them closing eyes in response. Ever so slightly, Pearl maneuvered her gem to touch against the beast’s- a deep sign of intimacy. In the exchange, slight tingles of pleasure and togetherness coursed through them both, and Pearl became very aware of the fact that despite her odd form, Peridot was still very much a gem.

  


Pearl paused in her reciprocation, taking a deep breath before speaking up, “Peridot, I know it’s hard for you to talk; maybe painful or confusing?” the green gem looked up to meet her gaze, “But I need to know- to have your word, that you want to continue with...,” she gestured around them both “all of this.”

  


It was true, it was hard for Peridot to formulate her sentences, as if somewhere between her brain and mouth they became scrambled. But she very much wanted to continue, and nodded with vigor, getting out a hoarse “Please”.

Accepting this as Peridot’s consent, Pearl angled her head, moving forward so slightly as to just barely brush her lips along those of Peridot. They were soft and thin and slightly pouty, but curved into a grin as the corruption snagged her lips between her own, giving a slight tug. Pearl gasped slightly, breaking from the kiss, before returning to deepen the exchange with a new force.

  


The noises the beast made encouraged Pearl like little else. Such small chirps and trills, so feral in nature, not even a typical gem could replicate them. But Pearl yearned for them, and as she slipped her tongue along Peridot’s, entering her mouth, she got more in the form of a hearty moan. It was far from imposing; in fact it was light and sweet, and Pearl couldn’t help but chuckle against Peridot’s lips.

  


Their tongues coursed together, not forcefully nor dominating, but ebbing and flowing like currents. It was passionate and purely sweet, so much so that Pearl had to pull away to gain control over her flushed face. Peridot held her gently in the moment, nuzzling softly against her chest, where one might have found a heart. Pearl felt her body react- having forgone such loving intimacies for so long, her emotions were getting the better of her. Smiling through the watery tears developing in her eyes, she reached down to embrace Peridot’s overwhelmingly downy head and deliver a chaste kiss to the gem residing therein. 

Peridot nearly _purred_ from the contact; her gem was so sensitive. She longed to return the pleasure, and with Pearl’s gemstone being just out of reach, she opted to pull the cloth away from Pearl’s neck, and send a long lick along the sensitive skin. Pearl quivered, casting her head to the side to grant more access. She was now acutely aware of a certain pulsing, throbbing in her stomach, no, _lower_. She longed to alleviate it. 

  


“This is rather unfair,” she spoke up throatily, “this whole time you’ve been bare. Perhaps I should… join you in tha-” Pearl’s voice was cut off by an inclining moan, earned from a forceful suck against her throat. She panted, “I suppose you agree then?” and as she earned another series of rough nips, she phased her top off.

  


As soon as the flesh was bared, Peridot pulled back to examine her. Pearl’s breasts were small and hardly protruding at all from the rest of her chest, and Peridot couldn’t think of a more fitting style. What she hadn’t expected were the two nipples to be a bright blue, though the erect features matched Pearl’s flushed skin strikingly. They seemed to call out to Peridot, beaconing her, and she brought her mouth to latch around a small bud. She gave a small suck at first, careful not to prick the sensitive area with her sharp fangs. Stronger, she suckled again at the area, encouraged by Pearl’s responses. Pearl did not have the most sensitive nipples in the world, but the touch still felt quite nice, and sent a warm rush of affection through her stomach. 

Peridot was eager, however, to explore the rest of Pearl and quickly moved on to lavish her soft belly with kisses and quick soft licks. This got a bigger reaction from Pearl. Though incredibly flat and hard with muscle, her stomach retained the same baby-soft skin, and only aided in increasing the warming sensation in Pearl’s sex. 

  


Winding a hand through the imp’s fluffy yellow locks, Pearl pulled a bit more forcefully than she might have in a fully coherent state. She briefly worried she had harmed Peridot, but instead earned a groan. Peeling the remaining yellow shorts down, but not entirely off, Peridot reached to suck lightly where Pearl’s skin slightly peaked, belly meeting sex. The contact teased Pearl; so close to what she desired yet so innocently intimate, a sign of what was to come. But Peridot seemed content to take her time, massaging little circles into the opposite side of her torso. 

  


It occurred to Pearl that her partner seemed to have an affinity for stomachs, as she was loath to proceed farther. Or perhaps it was a protest of Pearl’s lack of reciprocating the stimulation? Well Pearl could rectify that easily enough. 

  


Sliding a slender hand beneath Peridot’s chin, she brought the corruption’s gaze up to hers. She was a bit disgruntled to have been pried away from the succulent skin, but was pleasantly surprised to find Pearl mounting her- reversing their positions. 

  


Dragging her dull, but scintillating fingernails along Peridot’s already bare stomach, she drew out a whimper, high pitched and sweet and oh so encouraging. 

  


“You’re rather sensitive here aren’t you?” Pearl inquired flirtatiously; so this is why Peridot loved her own stomach so- she had wanted Pearl to feel the way that she liked to feel. The little gem just let out incomprehensible chirrups, and writhed beneath Pearl’s touch. She was only petting her softly, rubbing languid circles into the pliable flesh, fully intent on repaying Peridot for the teasing. Though the touch was light and gentle, Peridot’s reactions were intense, her stomach roiling and body canting into Pearl’s hand.

  


“You like that, don’t you Peridot?” she crooned, knowing from her reactions that, yes, Peridot very much so liked this treatment.

  


Though Pearl would have been content to continue in the provocation, she decided to be nice and give Peridot a little more stimulation. She started by trailing slow, wet kisses from right beneath supple breasts all the way down to the top of Peridot’s sex. She mirrored the other gem’s earlier actions by taking a bit of the supple skin between her lips and sucking lightly, moaning into it. Though the actions didn’t offer Pearl much in the way of pleasure, Peridot’s reactions and the taste of her somewhat salty skin was quite arousing. 

  


From her position so close to Peridot’s sex, she could smell the other gem’s arousal; nearly taste it even, with her mouth panting open. She longed to touch it. “Peridot? Could I possibly,” Pearl began, “touch you down here?” indicated to the gems vulva, “It would just be so lovely…”. 

  


Legs spread apart, baring Peridot’s center and allowing room for Pearl to slide between, “Touch, Pearl, _please._ ” It was the first time Pearl got a clear look at Peridot’s sex. The spreading of her legs allowed her labia to fall apart slightly, allowing a trickle of wetness to escape. _Stars, she was soaked._

  


Reaching forward apprehensively, Pearl used two fingers to spread Peridot’s sex, flushed with arousal. Her teal folds were rather small by gem standards, and casting a faint bioluminescent glow. And centered between them was a just-slightly swollen clitoris; so beautiful. Pearl was thankful for the fact that Peridot’s sex seemed to be mostly normal and unchanged by the corruption; in fact, she couldn’t have pictured a better looking one if she tried. She placed a chaste kiss right on the epicenter, the warm breath sending light chills through Peridot. 

  


Expectant eyes impatiently waited for Pearl, but realizing that from her position lying down she would not get much leverage, Pearl instead scooped the impling into her lap to rest upon her thigh. 

  


Her own weight pressed Peridot’s sensitive sex against Pearl’s leg in a most pleasurable way, and she involuntarily bucked her hips to get more friction. This gave Pearl an idea. As Peridot clung to her shoulders, Pearl pressed her thigh against Peridot, once again getting the response she desired. “Do you like that, Peridot?” she teased, smirking slightly to see her partner quickly losing composure and falling into a moaning mess with each thrust. “You’re doing _so well_.” 

  


Peridot couldn’t stand this, it was torture of the best kind and she needed more. Bucking her hips fervently, she spread her slickness along Pearl’s skin but it just wasn’t _enough_. “Nng-,” she cried out, trying to convey her needs. She slowed her rocking for a moment, while Pearl maintained her wicked thrusts, and the words came, “Inside! _Inside_ , Pearl,”. 

  


It took a moment for Pearl to realize what Peridot was truly asking for, “you want me to touch inside of you? Is that alright?”. Although Pearl was fairly certain about was Peridot was requesting, she wanted to be certain before inadvertently crossing her boundaries or even injuring her. Peridot nodded her response rapidly, though, and Pearl brought her fingers to her entrance. 

  


Knowing the gem was much smaller than herself, Pearl was apprehensive about how much she could take. Starting with a single digit, she pushed in. As lubricated as she was, the finger slid, nay, was nearly _sucked_ to the hilt with ease. _I suppose she’s more capable than I expected_ , Pearl noted, as she added another. Peridot whined and writhed against her from that alone, but when Pearl curved her fingers inward, oh she nearly _doubled over_ , crying out. “You sound so lovely like that,” Pearl crooned, and the praise only heightened Peridot’s lust, “You’ll sound so lovely, I’m sure, when you cum.” 

  


_Stars_ , Pearl was erotic. And Pearl thrust, repeatedly, against the most sensitive part of Peridot’s body. Peridot was _so close_ , and she ground down against the lithe palm inside her, getting what clitoral stimulation she could. Pearl could only hope the temple was vacant, for the lewd sounds resulting would give them away in an instant.

  


They continued for a few minutes; Peridot right on the edge yet not reaching her climax, and Pearl’s arm quickly tiring. Peridot needed _more_ , and she begged Pearl for just that. Slipping another finger in, slightly more challenging than the last, Pearl buckled down. It was more challenging to curve her fingers now, so she opted for simply thrusting into the inner wall with a force so strong she feared hurting the little gem. This seemed to do the trick, however, as Peridot’s hips locked up and she caved in on herself, holding Pearl in a tight embrace. Her sex _pulsed_ around the fingers, clenching tightly to keep Pearl’s still-thrusting hand in place. As her orgasm washed over her, then subsided, she looked up to meet Pearl’s wide eyes. 

Concern hit Pearl, “ _Peridot_ , you’re crying! Did I hurt you?” she quickly removed her fingers, releasing a rush of fluids, but Peridot shook her head. 

  


“Crying, from _pleasure_ ,” she assured her, then promptly collapsed against the alabaster gem, breathing hard. 

  


They stayed there for a for moments, basking. Pearl was more impatient than she let on; she was still quite aroused, after all. Seeing Peridot finish so triumphantly certainly didn’t assuage this. Though fortunately, prompting wasn’t necessary, as Peridot picked her trembling form up climbed over Pearl. 

  


Pearl wasted no time in laying her body down and presenting her body wantonly. She paid no mind to the flicks of water cast on her from the waterfalls, but only Peridot. Her shorts and lower coverings were still on, and she was about to phase them off when Peridot beat her to it. Sinking her claws beneath the fabric, she ripped through them with ease, baring Pearl’s sex; not bothering to free the cloth from under her. 

  


Met with the heady scent of Pearl’s arousal, Peridot’s mouth watered. It was nearly intoxicating, and she so yearned to taste it. Bringing her face close, she chuffed against the heat, tingling Pearl’s senses with the warm breath. Swallowing somewhat nervously, Peridot brought her tongue to slowly stroke along the entire length of her sex, drawing out a throaty moan. The salty taste was like ambrosia to Peridot; so carnal, so sensual. She repeated the action with a few more testing strokes. She knew where Pearl wanted her focus, hips canting upwards to encourage Peridot to attend her clitoris. She fully intended on pleasing her there eventually, but she would take her sweet time to explore first. 

  


Probing around her entrance, she coaxed out a small amount of wetness, spreading it over Pearl’s ample folds. Pearl had complimented her moans, but truly Pearl’s were something to hear. So sweet, so endearing. 

  


Peridot briefly lost track of her actions, accidentally snagging Pearl’s sensitive skin on a sharp fang. The little yelp it earned startled Peridot, and she licked softly at the area in apology. Pearl wasn’t too perturbed however, more keen on finishing. She was closer than she cared to admit, having gotten quite worked up. 

  


Between Peridot’s light breaths and flicking tongue, her senses were overwhelmed and orgasm was imminent. When the green gem finally caved and pulled Pearl’s blue clitoris into her mouth, _very gently_ this time, she knew she was done for. Being sucked with a steady fervor, Pearl was overcome with scintillating pleasure she needed to fulfill. Spreading her legs farther, nearly as wide as they could go, she pressed firmly up towards Peridot’s mouth, asking, _begging for more_. 

Taking Pearl’s shimmery folds into her mouth along with her clit, Peridot sucked and licked as much of the sex as she could take. This did the trick, and Pearl came sweetly, releasing high-pitched vocals and bucking her hips. Peridot licked her through it, helping her lover to ride out the experience for as long as possible. 

  


Now both thoroughly spent, Peridot climbed atop Pearl, bringing their stomachs to rest together, sexes so close. The temptation called out to her, and she brought her sex down to meet against Pearl’s, in a brief kiss. It was not so much for stimulation, no, she had gotten her fill and was sure Pearl had as well. But the intimacy of the act, the sharing of fluids, was tantalizing. She didn’t know much, about what she was and what all this meant, but she was thankful for Pearl. She wondered what this made them. 

  


Abandoning those fears and curiosities, Peridot settled back down against Pearl, and promptly fell to rest. 

  


Though Peridot slept, Pearl did not. Idly stroking through her locks with one hand and stroking along her chest with the other, Pearl was deep in thought. She didn’t have much time before either Garnet or Amethyst, or god forbid, Steven came wondering where she was. They couldn’t stay here much longer. She was loathe to move from this comfort, to face the possibilities to come. But she knew Peridot couldn’t go back to the bubble; she had passed that option the moment all of this began. 

  


All she could hope for was that the others might accept Peridot among them, and that maybe, _maybe someday_ , they could fully heal her. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> WOO there it is, all done hooray! Please comment if you can, that'll help me to improve and/or encourage me to keep writing 8)


End file.
